


Wish

by Mertens



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Breakups, College Sarah, F/M, Gen, Short Story, how dare you make me read these tags with my own eyes, i lied it turned out longer than i planned, really short honestly, she has a bad boyfriend, these tags are the worst what am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertens/pseuds/Mertens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wished away her own brother, true, but Sarah Williams is utterly shocked to find herself wished away in the same manner. Now, her fickle boyfriend is her only chance of seeing the Aboveground again -or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When you have loads of homework and two other others stories you haven't updated for months, the only sensible thing to do is start writing another story. *thumbs up*

The clock struck six. 

Sarah slid the rosy red lipstick across her lips and leaned in close to the mirror one last one time. Liam would be by any minute and she was crossing her fingers tonight would turn out better than last time they went out. Or the time before that... Or before that time, too. She was going to try her absolute best, and everything would be perfect. 

She stood out in front of the dorms and waited. And waited. And waited a little longer. She glanced at her watch - it was ok, he always just a little late. He would show up sooner or later. 

And he did. Later. At half past six the blue Chevy pulled up and Sarah got in. She elected to not bring up the time, nor the cramp in her foot from standing in heels. 

"Where are we going?" she asked pleasantly. 

Liam shrugged. "I dunno, it's up to you."

"Really?" her spirits lifted. She didn't think she had chosen where to go in any of their dates. "How about the new restaurant down the street? I heard they were really good."

"Nah... Let's just go to Bobby's."

Sarah nodded and looked out the car window, hoping to hide the disappointment on her face. They had gone to Bobby's bar more often than not whenever they went out to eat. Although she didn't mind going there again, she hadn't been looking forward to eating another burger or having to step over all the peanut shells on the ground. 

The burger was decent at least, but one of his friends who worked there ended up taking his break right then to sit down with them. The conversation was dominated by talk of their latest Dungeons and Dragons quests, and Sarah was left to eat in silence and listening to chatter about orcs and goblins and elves and dragons. 

After they finished eating it was still fairly early. Sarah asked if he wanted to go see a movie at the theater next door. Surprisingly, he agreed right away. 

There were several pictures starting in the next few minutes. They would have just enough time to buy the tickets and sit down. 

"Liam, look - that comedy one I wanted to see is still on!" 

Liam frowned. "Oh."

"Do you want to see it?"

"Ehhh..."

"It has that actor you like in it."

"Hmm... Let's see this one."

He pointed to the name of the newest action movie. 

She squirmed. "You know all the explosions make me nervous. You usually really like the comedies."

"I do, I just don't want to see that one."

Sarah did some quick thinking. The movies were starting now. If they decided right then they could just miss the previews. 

"How about I see the comedy and you see the action one and we'll meet up afterwards?"

"Why did you ask me to see a movie when you don't want to see one together?" he whined. 

"Well it's not like we can talk in the middle of a movie." Sarah was getting annoyed. "Besides, this is the last week for the comedy, and I don't have any other free time to go see it besides tonight. Your movie just came out yesterday, it'll be out for months!" 

They proceeded to argue until Sarah looked at her watch and sighed. 

"Ok, never mind. Let's see yours."

"Well, it's too late now. It already started."

"Just the previews! If we get our tickets right now all we'll have missed is the previews."

"No. I don't want to now." he started to walk back to his car.

"Liam..." she moaned, exasperated. She turned and followed him. 

As soon as the car doors were closed, the argument began. 

They sat in the parking lot for some time, exchanging stinging words. 

Why couldn't they just have a single evening without fighting, Sarah wondered, as she blinked back the burning feeling in her eyes. 

"You're just so controlling!" 

"I'm controlling? Liam, I've never gotten to do one thing together that I picked out for us to do! It's always whatever you want whether I like it or not!"

"Oh, you don't like going out with me?!"

"No! I do, it's just-" she put her face in her hands. 

Liam shook his head. "You're so frustrating sometimes. You know what I wish sometimes, Sarah? When you get into fits like this. I just - I wish goblins would take you away."

Sarah looked up with a grimace. She realized that he was referencing some thing he and his friend were talking about in that board game, but the words had struck a little too close to home. 

"Don't say that." she warned. 

But it was too late. He was too deep into his rage over nothing. He hit the steering wheel. 

"I wish goblins would take you away, right now!" 

Sarah leaned away from him, trying avoid his flailing hands. But suddenly the car door was no longer there to support her. She ended up falling over. She looked up from the cold stone floor covered in chicken feathers and locked eyes with a face she could never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter hopefully everyday until it's finished! Expected word count is about 3,500. I wrote this almost entirely on the same day I had the idea and I'm so excited because 3,000 words is the most I've ever written in one day! :D This also marks the first story I've posted that's been more than 50% finished before I started posting it lmao
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The clock struck the first minute of hour one. 

"Welcome back, Sarah Williams." the face smirked. 

Sarah burst into tears. 

The face above her lost its smirk and grew concerned. 

Jareth reached down and pulled her gently to her feet. 

"Now, now. It's not so bad." he patted her shoulder. "Your baby brother managed his time here quite fine, I'm sure you'll do the same."

"You're- gonna- turn me - into- a gob-goblin?" Sarah asked through her sobs. 

"Of course not. Let's stop crying and I'll explain the rules."

He led her over to his throne and let her sit on it. She appeared at least five years older now, her hair just slightly shorter, her face far more covered in makeup which was now beginning to run. 

Seemingly out of nowhere he pulled a fur blanket around her and handed her a cup of hot tea. When her tears had subsided he began. 

"You have been wished away, as in sure you realize. Your champion has thirteen hours to run the labyrinth and win you back." he paused. 

"If the champion does not finish the labyrinth within the allotted time, you will stay here with us in the Underground."

"Forever?"

"Forever. While you are waiting, you will stay right here. Absolutely no harm will come to you and you may feel free to ask for anything you require. Your champion's progress can be watched through a crystal, if you so choose."

She nodded dully. 

"If you'll excuse me, I must go explain this to the one who wished you here."

When she glanced up he was gone. She looked around the room and noticed there were several goblins around, some fast asleep, some peeking at her from around the corners of other rooms or furniture. 

After a short time Jareth reappeared. 

"Are you all right?" he asked softly. 

"Yeah. I just guess I never thought this would happen to me. I mean, yeah, I wished Toby away, and yeah, I was aware it could potentially happen again, but - I guess I never thought I would be the one on this side."

"It was rather a surprise to me as well. I have explained everything to that fellow of yours. He's at the hilltop at the moment."

"He's so mad at me right now, I wouldn't be surprised if he took whatever dream or offer you'd give him if he gives up on me."

"Hm. There was no offer this time."

Sarah looked up, confused. 

"Different circumstances, you know. I don't offer dreams to just anyone. Besides, I can tell you don't want to stay here. His options are to run the labyrinth or lose you forever. Just the labyrinth itself this time, I myself will not interfere."

"How... Generous of you." 

He smiled. "I thought so too, honestly."

Time marched like a goblin army. Sarah finished her tea and ended sitting on the ground to play a card game with several of the small goblins. Jareth watched them from the side of the room. When he thought Sarah wasn't looking, he conjured up a crystal to check on Liam's progress. 

Sarah looked over in that moment. 

"How far did he get?" she asked eagerly. 

"Oh, he's... Going. I... Wouldn't worry about it, Sarah. Keep playing your game. I'll be back shortly."

He exited the room, followed by an attendant goblin. 

When he was out of earshot he muttered to the goblin. 

"Lazy git hasn't even left the damn hilltop. What is he doing?"

He paced back and forth. 

"I'm going to speak to him again. Don't let Sarah know anything is wrong." he ordered the goblin. 

He appeared behind Liam on the hilltop overlooking the labyrinth.


	3. Chapter 3

"The clock has struck two, you've wasted your first hour." 

Liam didn't turn around. He sat where he was, arms crossed, scowling at the labyrinth that stretched out below him. 

Jareth stooped over him. 

"Have you forgotten how legs work?"

In all his time, he had never encountered someone who refused to either run or go home. 

"She started it."

"What."

"It's her own fault!" 

Jareth was at a loss. 

"Regardless of who started it, you were the one who wished her away. Do you want to get her back or no?"

"Well... I mean, I don't want anything bad to happen to her. I just wanted her to be a little scared."

"So you'll run the labyrinth?" 

"I don't know."

"Well what is there to think about?" Jareth was at his wits end. 

"Why should I?"

"Do you love her or not? Your girlfriend is about to be whisked away, never to be seen again, and you're scared of a little walking?"

Liam said nothing. 

"Time is ticking. You'd better make up your mind." and with that he was back to his castle. 

Sarah had just a card game to the goblins, who were whooping and celebrating. 

"Come on, guys! Best 10 out of 15!" she laughed. 

"You're settling in, I see." Jareth said. 

Sarah's face quickly became somber. "Just temporarily. Liam is running for me, right?"

Jareth made a random noise that Sarah took to be an affirmation. 

"We have our differences, and I know we don't always get along, but I think deep down he does love me. I'd run the labyrinth all over again for him."

Jareth was quiet, and Sarah went on. 

"He doesn't mean all of the things he says when he's mad. He just... He has a lot on his mind, especially lately, you know? He's been in a bad mood since his team lost, and his football career is so important to him."

Sarah won the next card game, to the shrieks of dismayed goblins. She glanced over at Jareth as the cards were shuffled once again. 

"Do you want to join this next one?" she asked. 

The Goblin King sat down on the floor to play with them. 

They passed several hours this way, playing cards and talking, and at one point a goblin brought some snacks for them to eat. 

Finally Jareth excused himself to check on Liam again. 

When he got to the hilltop, Liam was standing, a resolute glint to his eye. 

"Come to a decision, have we?"

"Yes." he took a deep breath. "I want to go home."


	4. Chapter 4

Time seemed to stand still. 

"Go home?" Jareth asked.

"Yes. This isn't my problem to fix. She can run the labyrinth herself. I just want to go home."

"She can't run for herself. It's against the rules. She must have a champion or she will remain here forever."

"She can get someone else to do it, then. But it's not going to be me."

"There is no one else, you idiot." he hissed. "If you leave now, there's no coming back for her when you change your mind. She'll be doomed to a lifetime here."

"Take me home." Liam's voice was a little shrill. He was starting to get nervous about the whole thing and just wanted it to be over. 

"You don't care what happens to her?"

"You don't know what girls like her are like. If the tables were turned, she wouldn't even give me another thought at all."

Jareth narrowed his eyes at him. 

"Girls like her? I know quite a lot about her, actually. Perhaps it is for the best if you go on your own way without her then. Boys like you don't deserve girls like her."

He snapped his fingers, and like that, Liam was gone. 

Back in his car, Liam gave a little scream and patted himself all over to make sure nothing was broken from the journey. 

On the hilltop, it only took seconds before Jareth was cursing himself for not making convincing Liam to stay and run. With no willing champion, she was stuck here now. But wasn't this what he had wanted once upon a time? Sarah here, in the Underbround, and he wouldn't even be the one to blame. 

He stood awkwardly in the doorway of the throne room, watching Sarah tease a chicken with a bit of food. 

"So, Sarah. Would you like a cottage in Goblin City or would you prefer a wing of the castle?" he asked, half joking, half dreading. 

Sarah froze. 

"He, he didn't make it? There's still time, isn't there?" she sat up. "I, I can't stay here Jareth. This can't happen."

The tears were starting to form in her eyes. 

"I can't be stuck here forever! I didn't even finish college! I have a test next week!" hot tears courses down her face. "My family won't even know what happened to me! How could this happen?"

Jareth cringed. This was not going even remotely well. He blurted the first thing he thought of and instantly regretted it. 

"Don't be silly! Or course there's still time. He might make it."

She sniffed. "You think?"

"I do." he lied through his teeth. 

"I don't know how I could bear it if he didn't."

Jareth sighed deeply in his own mind. He glanced up at the clock. He knew what he had to do. 

"I have some things to take care of, Sarah, I'll be back in a little while. Don't fret in the meantime and keep your mind off of troubling subjects."

He left the room and went back to the hilltop. 

Hands on his hips, he surveyed what he could see of his labyrinth and frowned. 

In all his years as the Goblin King, many people had been wished away. Most of the champions got back their person. A few gave up inside the maze itself, and fewer left without even trying. But this was an absolute first in all of history. Fully within the rules, yes, but up until now, unheard of. 

Jareth walked down from the hilltop and entered the Labyrinth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ~back~ <3 
> 
> This was supposed to be the last chapter, but I carried away, so there's at least 3 more chapters after this one  
> *two thumbs up*

Jareth had absolutely no clue what the time was, but Sarah was only too painfully aware of the passage of time. 

In times of crisis, one finds themselves between facing harsh realities and drowning in beautiful lies. Sarah Williams stared down the clock. A mere handful of time stood between her and an uncertain future. 

On one hand, if she were to be completely honest with herself, she could not deny that she missed her old friends that she had made the last time she was here. There might have even been times during the years she had almost felt wistful about seeing them again. Who knows how many adventures she could go on with them, not having to worry about real life, existing in a fantasy. 

But as much as the idea seemed appealing, she never would have chosen to do it like this. This was not her choice, in timing or method. She had defeated the labyrinth, and no one was supposed to have power over her. To be left here after being wished away as a simple nuisance? No, it couldn't be like that. And if it were going to be a one-way kind of trip, there was still so much she wanted to do Aboveground. To walk away from all of that before she was finished with it... It would feel like dying. Her old life would be gone, as though left off in the middle of a sentence, no chance to wrap up loose ends. 

She pictured Liam suddenly arriving, bursting through the doors of the castle after a victorious run, here to take her home once more. 

Try as she might to fall into this image, a small piece of her could not believe it would happen. He would not come for her, he had already gone, and she was never leaving here again. She pushed this feeling down deep and tried to ignore it, a task that was getting more and more difficult as the seconds fled past. 

In times of crisis, one finds themselves uncertain of even the most simple things, stuck between the thought of how things should go, and the sickly realization that things so often don't go that way. Try as he might, Jareth could not escape the many what-ifs that plagued him as he traversed the labyrinth. 

When he had started, he had expected it to be a simple matter - he ran the labyrinth, Sarah was free to return home, and things would go on as they had before. But he had ever run the labyrinth before. These were uncharted territories - both in theory and in practice. Any use of his own magic would forfeit the game. All he knew was he couldn't let Sarah down. The labyrinth twisted and turned and places he thought should be there were not, the walls and tunnels constantly changing so he couldn't find his way. It sometimes seemed to played cruel pranks as though it were laughing at its King, other times seemed to show mercy as though it knew the importance of his quest and who it was for. The labyrinth had never looked like this before. How would having its creator defeat it cause it to react? Would it ever be the same after this? Would the stress of trying to find a form Jareth had never seen before catch up to it, causing it to collapse - perhaps even while he was still in it? 

Besides the fate of the labyrinth - what of himself? The rules did not forbid him from running, but they made no express provision for it either. When a champion was victorious they were sent home. Was this truly Jareth's home? What if the labyrinth felt differently? Would he be sent off to some other plane that he perhaps had dwelled on before this one? There was no telling. Would the goblins revolt to see him in the humble role of a runner, one treated lower than even them? Would he still command respect or become a mockery in his own kingdom? 

But that was only if he made it to the castle in time. Whenever the clock reached thirteen hours he would appear to the runner and inform them they were out of time. But when he was the runner - who would tell him when the time was up? Perhaps even now he had already run out of time and was wandering without purpose, never to make it back to the castle again. 

The longer he spent trying to find the castle, the more apprehension he felt. But still he pushed on. In the midst of such uncertainty about his own fate, one thing was almost entirely certain - Sarah Williams would go back to her home. And if he knew that Sarah was where she wanted to be, safe at last and happy, he could almost certainly face whatever awaited him at the end of the labyrinth.

Back in the castle, Sarah tried everything to keep her mind off of Liam and whether or not he'd make it on time. 

The goblins had made her to sit back down on the throne and had fashioned a paper crown for her to wear for some reason. She obliged them as they danced around in front of her to no music and came up with impromptu plays that didn't seem to have a discernible plot. Sometimes they would all suddenly pause and Sarah realized that must be when she was supposed to clap, which she dutifully. 

She tried not to glance back behind her too often - the thirteen hour clock was swiftly counting down. 

Jareth sat down on the cobblestone steps just outside of the hedge maze. He had come out of the hedges in almost exactly the spot he had entered them, and was once again stuck in a dead end. Time was surely running out, and going through the maze had taken at least an hour. But there was no visible way forward here - it seemed his only chance was to back through the maze and try to find a different exit. 

"I don't know why you're making this so difficult." he said aloud. "You know why I'm doing this. I would love for her to stay, but you didn't see her weeping. It was a frightful scene. She wouldn't be happy here like this. I can't do that to her."

He rested his head on his knees and waited in silence, trying to decide whether or not to go back into the maze or head back even further on his path. When he looked up again, there was a thin gap in between two of the walls where there used to be a dead end. He stood and continued on his way, his hurried footsteps echoing through the halls and tunnels. 

"Is Sarah gonna stay with us?" the tiny goblin asked, staring up at her. 

"I hope not." she sighed and then glanced down at the sad look on its face. "I like you guys, but I just want to be able to go see my family and friends and my home again. I'm not ready to leave all that behind."

The goblin nodded. 

"Me understand. Wouldn't wanna leave home either."

"Maybe I could come back and visit, though. You know, when I'm not worrying about my future hanging in the balance."

The goblin brightened but then looked sad again. 

"No visits. Only wished aways can come here."

"I can't visit?"

"Nope. Gotta be wished away to get here again." it nodded definitively. 

"Oh, man. Bummer." she had the slightest twinge or remorse, but the feeling of homesickness still won out in the end. She couldn't stay here like this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a chapter just last night, but forgot to put the right date on it -___-  
> So here's another one to bump it to the top of newest stories. If you've been reading this whenever you see at the top of recently updated things, make sure you read the chapter before this one as well! :3

The twelfth hour struck. 

Sarah paced and tapped her fingers and hummed and looked everywhere but the clock. She was going home, she told herself, and should memorize this room. The chicken feathers in the corner, the blankets strewn about by careless goblins, the crumbs left over from snacks, the lost playing card in the middle of the floor... The clock. She took a deep breath. 

She pictured being back Aboveground, laughing about Liam's odd choice of words with him, and bonding over stories about running the labyrinth. They would turn a new leaf, with a new secret between them - something they had both been through that only they understood. He would grow out of his bad habits, and she would finally feel comfortable for once.

It was going to be perfect. 

She opened her eyes. 

Time was drawing to a close. She felt her throat tighten and her mind once more denied the inevitable. She would not be stuck here, she would go home, she and Liam would continue their lives together. Everything was going to be perfect, it would be fine. Any second now. He's on his way. 

There were five minutes left. The larger hand was moving far too quickly. 

Two things happened at once. 

The clock stopped moving, and the sound of doors opening reached her ears. 

Her stomach did a flip. He was here. He made it, he had saved her. 

She turned to see as he entered. "Liam?" she tried to keep the surprise from her voice. 

But it wasn't Liam. It was Jareth, opening the double doors and smiling at her. 

"Just in time then." he said, glancing at the clock. 

"Did he make it?" she asked, wondering where he was. 

Jareth looked bedraggled. She noticed he had a twig or two stuck in his hair, and his boots were covered in mud and moss. He looked overjoyed though, as he walked up closer to her. 

"You get to go home, precious." 

Sarah hadn't fully realized the crushing doubt that had been pressing down on her until it was gone. She felt light as a feather. She almost feared she would float away. 

Now that the danger was gone, she remembered she had something to ask. 

"The goblins said I can't visit without being away, is that true?"

Jareth raised an eyebrow. 

"You want to visit?"

She felt her cheeks burning.

"Well, yes. Sometime, maybe."

He smiled kindly, and perhaps a little sadly. 

"I'm afraid the only way to find the Underground is if someone else wishes you away. There can be no visits."

"Oh. I guess this is goodbye then." she broke eye contact to look behind him once more, wondering where Liam was and when he would enter. 

"It is. For now."

He stepped closer and softly cradled his gloved hand against her cheek. 

"Make good choices, Sarah." he whispered. 

She had one last look into his mismatched eyes and suddenly she was back in the parking lot in front of the theater.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter past this one :')

It was late. She couldn't be certain, but seemed even later than when they had left, and the time jump had thrown her off. 

Liam's car was nowhere to be seen. She began to walk back to the dorms, a task that took nearly half an hour, but Sarah felt as though she had all the time in the world. Something was nibbling at the back of her mind, but she couldn't put her finger on what exactly it was. 

When she reached the dorms, she skipped her own and went straight to Liam's. She wasn't sure if he would be there or not, but she felt there was a chance he might be. Her mind was still a little mixed up at how he could be, though, as when she had arrived Aboveground after regaining Toby, she had been in the same room with him when they were sent back. Why hasn't Liam been in the parking lot with her? Had the labyrinth sent him back to his room when it sent her to the parking lot?

She knocked on the door and after waiting for a few moments she turned to leave. That was when the door opened, answered by Liam himself. 

"See, I told him." he said in place of greeting her. 

"Told him what?" she was confused. 

"He said I had to do it, but you got back anyway."

Sarah's mind worked hard at deciphering what he meant. Her smile at seeing boyfriend faded. She felt cold, as though she were in danger once again. 

"You didn't run for me?"

He shifted from one foot to the other. 

"Doesn't really matter does it? You're here, I'm here, it's all good."

"No, Liam, it's not 'all good'. Leaving me to be stuck in the Goblin Kingdom is kind of a big deal." she hissed. "You left me there without trying to get me back?"

"Why are you mad? You're back aren't you?"

The last piece of the puzzle clicked into place for Sarah. Liam hadn't run at all, but here she was. Someone else had run in Liam's place. Jareth's last words floated back to her.

"We're through. As far as you're concerned, I'm still Underground, right where you left me." she turned and left. 

Liam waited for a moment before awkwardly closing his door and leaving it at that. 

Sarah stormed back to her own dorm and fell into bed. Grief, anger, gratefulness, and several other emotions she couldn't even name all mixed together. To say it had been a trying time for her was to barely scratch the surface. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~ as of June 4~~ I HECKED UP, I HECKED UP REAL BAD YOU GUYS
> 
> I accidentally uploaded the shorter version of chapter 5. D': PLEASE GO BACK AND RE-READ CHAPTER 5 SO IT MAKES MORE SENSE, I just updated to the longer version on June 4 so if you read it before June 4, it's different now. ^^;

The neon green numbers on Sarah's small alarm clock proudly flashed that it was eight in the morning. She groaned and rolled over from where she had fallen face down and exhausted the night before. The pain on the sides of her head told her she had been too tired to take her earrings out, but apparently not too tired to cry, as evidenced by the smeared makeup stains on her pillowcase. 

She must have cried out all her sadness though, because she felt a certain resolve in the light of day. Liam was not worth her tears, she saw that now. Those tears from the other night were for herself and for not realizing things sooner - for spending so much on time trying to salvage something that wasn't even there. She slowly got up and began the process of getting ready for the day, starting with washing her face and brushing out her hair. 

She thought back on her now former relationship. It had held such promise when it first started, and she couldn't even put her finger on the moment it started to turn sour. All she knew was that what once was a fun and easy connection had ended in one fight too many and realization that what used to be there wasn't anymore - and perhaps never really was. 

She had been a freshman when she met him and was surprised when he, one of the star football players, had shown interest in her. Conversation had flown easily between them, at least at first. Perhaps it had started after they had agreed they were "official" - knowing he had won her, he found less need of his charm that she loved, less need to be there for her except when it was convenient. 

There had been a handful of times she stopped to consider whether it was still a good relationship, but each time she managed to convince herself she was overreacting, things were fine and no one was perfect. Sometimes she could even think that maybe if something was wrong it was her own fault, as he sometimes said. Her friends, whom she rarely confided in about the details of her dating, all thought he was just the best, and she had to admit there were times when the jealousy of others girls felt nice. She had never been the one with the coveted prize before, and surely if so many girls were longing to be in her place, it couldn't be all bad, right? She would be silly to toss away what others were dying to have. So she held her tongue and hid her concerns. 

But somewhere along the lines the boy who had wowed her with his knowledge of mythical animals and who seemed to love going places with her had slid into the person who would rather have tabletop game night every night with his buddies which she was specifically not invited to rather than spend an afternoon with her discussing those very same elves and dragons, and seemed to only want to go out to either drink or show off his pretty girlfriend instead of actually wanting to spend the time with her.

She vowed to herself that she would never be in such a situation again, that she would pay close attention to anything in a relationship that felt off, that she wouldn't just brush off the little warning signs of the type of person who would leave her to become a goblin after wishing her away - all preferably before he actually wished her away. 

She still felt pleasant shock that Jareth would have done such a thing for her. It certainly would not have occurred to her that he might - or even that he could. 

She knew the line from the story, of course, about the Goblin King falling in love with the girl - and she had a sneaking suspicion of just who that girl was. But she had never known a love like this. It was intriguing. It would have made sense if he had let Liam go and left the matter at that. It would have been the easiest thing in the world, and she couldn't even fault him for it if he had done it. With her champion gone, she would have been stuck there in the Labyrinth with him forever. Was that not what he ultimately wanted? For him to give that up after the perfect opportunity had presented itself, all because he knew she would rather go home to the Aboveground... She certainly wasn't new to the idea of a person putting their own personal wants on the back burner for the other person, but she was new the idea of that person begin the other person and not herself. 

As she left her dorm and walked to class, she remembered the almost sad look on his face when she asked about visiting. She had been so concerned about whether or not she would ever come back, she hadn't thought to try and enjoy her time there or even to think of asking to see Ludo or Hoggle. How disappointing to know that the only way to see them again was fraught with the danger of never coming back.

She slid into her chair in the classroom, still going over it all in her mind. A girl gestured to the empty seat next to Sarah.

"Is this seat taken?"

Sarah glanced over and shook her head. The seat had been empty all semester so far, and she had never seen the girl before. 

"Oh, great!" she sat down. "I had to miss one of my classes last week due to practice, I'm lucky my professor is letting me make it up by coming to this one. I'm Zoe."

Sarah smiled at her and shook her hand. When she glanced down, her eyes went big. 

"Your keychain!" Sarah exclamied.

Attached to the zipper of her backpack, Zoe had a small 3-dimension keychain in the shape of an Escher staircase. Zoe grinned and held it up closer for Sarah to see.

"I've had this for forever. Isn't it awesome?" 

"I love it. I have a print of that hanging on my wall, actually."

The professor walked in, and class began. Sarah tried dutifully to take notes the best she could, but her mind was still distracted. 

When class was over, Zoe struck up another conversation with her. Sarah was surprised at how many thing they had in common, and she felt like this could be the start of a great friendship. Zoe had track practice next, but Sarah had the next few hours free. She decided to go with Zoe and watch from the bleachers. 

Sarah needed a PE credit for the next semester, and she had been considering doing track as one of her options. It would be nice to already know someone on the team, she thought to herself. She was very impressed with Zoe's skill - she didn't think she'd ever seen anyone run as fast she could, and she finished first on almost every lap - except for a few Sarah felt certain she was holding back on.

After all of their classes were done for the day, Sarah and Zoe went to a cafe to get some dinner. The conversations seemed to flow so easily, and Sarah hadn't laughed like this in a long time. During one of her stories, Zoe accidently knocked the salt shaker over with her hand. She paused her story, pinched up some of the spilled salt, and threw it over her left shoulder. Sarah giggled.

"Are you very superstitious?" she asked. 

"Yeah, kinda." Zoe smiled. "I know it probably seems really silly, but I've always been that way ever since I was a kid."

"It's not silly." Sarah assured her.

"My mother would read me fairy stories every night, and some of that just stuck with me, I guess. I loved hearing them - about different beings and strange new places. It's such a nice thing to be able think, that there's some other worlds out there, waiting to be discovered and explored."

They stayed and talked until closing time, and made plans to go running together the next day on their lunch break. 

Sarah felt better that night than she had in weeks. As she lay in bed thinking over all of the things that had happened that day, they all seemed to come together in quite an unexpected way. Her mind, stuck in the twilight space of not-really-awake and not-yet-asleep, was formulating a plan. How fortuitous of the universe to bring these two college girls together. 

She drifted off to her dreams and thought of what the future might hold for them - for the girl who loved running faster than the wind and longed to discover a fairy world she could touch and feel, for the Goblin King who would willingly sacrifice his seemingly only chance at what he hoped for, and for the girl who loved - and was loved by - the mysterious ruler she knew she would meet again one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! :') Thank you all so much for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, and even just reading this! <3 This has turned out to be my most kudo-ed story so far, and I appreciate it.


End file.
